Dear Journal, My name is Harry Freaking Potter
by hpaggf111
Summary: AU! Harry's a Slytherin. He just vanquished the Dark Lord and is taking the time to get his love life in order. Only problem is that the girl he wants..doesn't want him
1. Chapter 1

Environmental Citizenship:

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Basically, this will be in Harry Potter's pov. It won't always be in journal format.

_Dear Journal,_

_My name is Harry freaking Potter. I am the savior of the Wizarding World. If it wasn't for me, Voldemort would still be running the streets. I was the one who stopped him. No one else. Just me. So I expect some serious gratitude. Hell, I expect some serious ass kissing. Not only did I vanquish the so called Dark Lord, I captured all his followers. Maybe I had a little help from that Order of the Phoenix group, but it was still me, Harry Potter. So you're probably wondering why I'm rambling on about how great I am. The answer is pretty simple. A girl. Not just any girl. THE GIRL. There's just one problem. She doesn't exactly like me. Heck, she can't stand me. She's the only girl at Hogwarts who doesn't throw herself at me. At first, I thought she was playing hard to get, then it dawned on me. She just might not fancy me. That's unacceptable. She has to fancy me. I think she might be THE ONE. My soul mate and all that rubbish. I have one last chance to make her fall for me. It's my final year at Hogwarts. I'm Head Boy and she is Head Girl. My best friend Draco doesn't think I have a chance. _

_His exact words were "Mate, she's in Gryffindor. Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix."_

_You read it correctly. I am a Slytherin. It's not as bad as you think it is. But I'm getting sidetracked here..Back to what I was saying. The girl I was talking about. Her name is Hermione Granger. She's no ordinary girl. It's going to take a lot of hard work to get her to open up. So wish me good luck. I'll keep you posted. _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter One**

_Dear Journal,_

_Today, was the first day of school. You could look at it two ways. It was a good day and it was a bad day. I arrived at Platform 9 and three quarters on time. Draco was already there with his ghostly pale mother and father. So far things were going good. I met with my other Slytherin friends and we laugh and joked. This is where things start to get a little bad. Since I am Head Boy, I had to meet with the Head Girl. I couldn't have been more excited. Here I am getting ready to meet with the object of my desire. I walked down to the Head Boy and Girl compartment. She's already there. Before I open the sliding doors, I check my reflection in the glass. I'm looking bloody gorgeous. I puff out my chest a little bit and I walk in. AND YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED. NOTHING. NOTHING HAPPENED. SHE DIDN'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDHE MY PRESENCE. Okay, I need to calm down a bit. Whew…Alright, I'm calm. So she doesn't even look up from the gigantic book she's reading. By the way books over a 100 pages should be illegal. So I'm standing there waiting for her to look at me. She doesn't. I do that whole fake cough to get someone's attention thingy. She finally looks up. I look into her beautiful brown eyes and say hi. She says hi back and then goes back to reading. At this point I'm confused. Obviously, she has to know who I am. I have a scar on my forehead to prove it. So I cough again. She looks up from her book. _

"_Are you sick?" she asked me._

"_No, I'm the Head Boy."_

"_What's your name?" she asked._

_IS SHE SERIOUS?? What's MY name? HARRY FREAKING POTTER. I didn't actually say that. I just smiled and said "Potter, Harry Potter."_

"_Nice to meet you," she states all cute. Then she goes back to reading. READING. A BOOK. What in Merlin's name is so bloody interesting about that book? I actually did say that. Do you know what she says? She says "everything is interesting. It's Hogwarts, A History."_

_HOGWARTS, A HISTORY!! Oh, come on. That has to be the most boring book ever written. But I smile and I say "what's so interesting about it?" She begins to tell me these facts about Hogwarts. I sorta zone out and stare at her breasts. I don't think she liked that too much. And I only come to that conclusion because she slams the book shut. I look at her bewildered. She says "There is nothing down there for you." I smirk and tell her "Well, we could change that." _

_I was totally joking. I think. Well, she throws a hissy fit and starts calling me all these names. Conceited, pig, arse, egotistical..usual insults that an overreacting female might say. Then she says the worse thing. She says "The only reason for you to talk to me is if it has to due with our duties. Other than that, I want you and your ego to leave me alone."_

_She walked out of the compartment after that. I think I'm going to have to change my approach. I told Draco what happened and he just laughed his arse off. I even talked to Pansy Parkinson about it. She says that the way to get to Hermione is to find out what she likes. So that is what I am going to do. First thing tomorrow, I am going to have a talk with her friends and see what she's into. _

_I'll keep you posted_

_HJP_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. A lot of you asked the chapters to be longer. Honestly, I have no intention of making them that much longer.

**Chapter Two**

"Hermione!" yelled Harry as he ran to catch up with her. She continued to walk.

"Hey, I was calling your name," he stated as he finally caught up with her.

"I know," she replied. "I was ignoring you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you."

"You're talking to me now," he commented.

"That's because you don't know how to take a hint. For the past two weeks, I've been blatantly hinting that I don't want anything to do with you," she explained. "You've been too daft to realize it."

"No, I realized it. I just don't see why you don't want anything to do with me."

"Too bad. Now leave me alone."

"Can't do that."

"That could be considered stalking."

"Well, call an auror."

Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered a spell. Harry immediately felt his feet freeze in place. He couldn't move.

"Hey, what did you do?"

"I told you to leave me alone," she stated as she turned left down a hallway.

Harry frowned as he watched her go.

_Dear Journal,_

_So I think I'm making some progress with Hermione. Lately, she's been ignoring me. I say hello, she doesn't reply. But I made a breakthrough. A HUGE breakthrough. I have figured out how to get her to spend more time with me. The late night rounds aren't doing to good because she always goes the opposite way I'm going. So after some thinking, I've come up with a brilliant plan. I'm talking ingenious!! I was just sitting at the quidditch pitch when it hit me. Hermione loves school! She loves learning and she loves to get good grades. Now, for this year each potion student must create a potion. A concoction of all kinds of things, it can have anything in it but it has to have a purpose. Every student gets a partner and they spend the entire year trying to make their potion work. This is perfect. I'm in potions. Hermione is in my class. I plan to get her to be my partner. Professor Slughorn loves me. He practically kisses my feet when I walk into class. All I have to do is ask him to assign Hermione as my partner. Then she's forced to spend time with me. She won't want to get a bad grade, so she can't ignore me anymore. Isn't this great? I am a whiz kid. Two pats on the back for me. Other than that I've found some other things out. I paid some first year 10 galleons to find out some information on Hermione. This is what he's found:_

_She likes to read more than anything._

_She is advocating for Elf rights._

_She is single._

_Ron Weasley has a crush on her, but she doesn't seem to like him (which is completely understandable. The guy is a complete dolt.)_

_Her favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs._

_She likes cherry flavored sugar quills._

_And she hates Harry Potter with a passion._

_Now, that is exciting! She hates me with a PASSION!! Passion! Do you see that? PASSION!! Passion is a very strong power. She has a very strong passion for me! This is just great. The face that she hates me is a bit of a bummer, but it's passionate. Which means she takes the time to think and feel a certain way about me. I'm getting closer and closer. Soon, that passion will be focused on her loving me. I mean come on, it's me. I'm a lovable guy._

_I'll keep you posted_

_HJP_

Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
